


Room For One More

by glassesfame



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesfame/pseuds/glassesfame
Summary: Konoha doesn't forgive and forget. Naruto follows Sasuke as he leaves and Sakura is alone.





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of sprung into my head. It's a bit abrupt and not really canon, but I'm so sick of Sakura being weak. Actually, I'm sick of Naruto putting Konoha first, and not his teammates first. Please ignore any stupid spelling and grammar mistakes because I didn't proofread it over fifty times (lazy, I know). Hope you like ;) and leave a comment/ kudos because it will make me happy!!

The cool green glow flowed from her fingers and Sakura let it soothe her racing heart. They would be okay. They had to be okay. She gazed longingly at their battered faces, both unconscious. Sasuke was in a more critical condition than Naruto was, the Kyuubi had healed most of the life threatening wounds. Sasuke’s face was pale, the blood leeching out quickly, each movement of her hands sealed up an oozing gash and she hoped it would be enough.

This was too much like the Valley of the End where Kakashi had found them, both in the exactly the same situation. Naruto had just come back with Jiraiya, and Sasuke had to pick a fight. He had been on the edge ever since he had learned what Konoha did to his clan. People didn’t believe him, they looked at him with distrust because he had tried to defect once before. Konoha didn’t forgive and forget.

 Her training was almost complete; her touch could heal. Sakura knew that she was probably the most talented student of Tsunade’s. Team 7 was broken now. Sakura could finally bring herself to admit that. She was older now and more detached.

* * *

Sasuke let the warmth of Naruto’s body flood him. He didn’t know whether or not it was Naruto who caved or if it was him who had crawled into the same bed, to share the sheets with the other boy.

* * *

The second day, when she walked into the white hospital room, both beds were empty. She didn’t bother to cry or scream but trudged to find Tsunade. She wasn’t surprised.

Sakura wasn’t surprised even when Tsunade announced they both were officially rouge ninja. She wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t on one of the search teams. She wasn’t surprised Naruto and Sasuke had left her behind. The two of them always had a relationship that was corroding away.

The rest of the Konoha shinobi were angry. They told each other that Sasuke had lured Naruto away, but they forgot that Naruto always had a choice. Sakura had seen the why the two of them looked at each other and her choice was to throw herself into training.

Sparring with Rock Lee was exhilarating, she moved faster than the wind and she felt so free. She slashed out with a kunai which he didn’t block in time and she tore through his suit. It amazed her how easy it was to be strong when it was your only goal.

Her genjutsu had improved. She had more than grown into her potential. Despite her limited chakra, she had bloomed. Anyway, her chakra wasn’t limited anymore, not with the diamond on her forehead, now she was unstoppable. It glowed purple whenever she was angry, and she could feel the fear in the air when she let it flare. No one had been scared of her before. 

* * *

 Naruto growled, charging at his opponent, red chakra flaring around him, nine tails whipping violently. The raven’s eyes went red, and together they entered his mind. The water was murky as they both stood in front of the cage. The Kyuubi roared. The raven let his eyes return to black, his voice was steady, face bland. “You lost control again.”

“Let’s try this.” The blond replied, nodding at him and gradually beginning to undo the seal on the wall.

Through the bars, a baleful red eye stared at them. The gate swung free, and the fox pounced on the two tiny figures beneath it.

* * *

 Waking up naked and sticky with another faceless partner, the grey sun blinded her. Sakura wiped her eyes, and rolled out of the bed, fumbling for her clothes. She didn’t look back as she strode out of the room.

* * *

 The fox was bound, and the wires that sprouted from the Uchiha’s fingers cut into his fur. But his eyes were black. The blond brat stood in front of him, the red of blood dripping off his face. He reached out and touched the black nose of the beast, scratching the back of his head awkwardly with the other. Kyuubi snarled and bared his teeth. Naruto didn’t flinch, an infectious grin on his face.

“I brought someone with me.” 

* * *

 Sakura stared the man in the Akatsuki cloak down. “Hiden, right?”

He smiled back at her, with his grey slicked back hair and his purple eyes, “You don't seem like a threat. I didn’t know why Jashin told me to take you down.”

“You can try.” She cracked her knuckles. Her black gloves were on, short hair tied up. Her shoes had a slight heel, but her opponent still loomed over her. She bit her lip but her eyes were a vicious green, determined and confident.

He lunged a blur of speed. She watched him approach, faster than most shinobi could see. His blade flickered out, ready to nick at her arm. Sakura counted her heartbeat as the light glinting off silver slashed at her. Reversing her arm, she grabbed it. There was a moment of utter stillness as Hidan strained, but Sakura’s grip was unyielding.

His purple eyes turned to her, suddenly full of apprehension.

She applied more pressure and the blade snapped. It echoed between them. The pink haired girl kept her face steady, as the ground began to split from her feet, fracturing. Huge chunks of earth were uprooted, and her eyes were vivid against her pink hair.

The muscled man fell back, the tufts of grass ripped from below his feet. He leapt out of range, his eyes furious. His weapon swung around menacingly, and he gave a war cry, charging again.

* * *

 “Bring me back to Konoha?” Naruto smiled at Kiba like he was a small child. “Why would I want to go back?”

Kiba stabbed through the air at Sasuke, standing beside Naruto, “He’s not good for you, Naruto.”

The blond snarled, his whiskers stretching jagged on his cheeks, a burning storm in his blue eyes, turning them crimson. “I had a choice.”

Akamaru growled at him, hackles rising as he felt a threat to his master. The dark shinobi next to Naruto smirked, draping himself across his partner, pulling them closer together. The simple gesture dampened the fire between the two sides, Konoha on one side, Sasuke and Naruto on the other. Red eyes reverted back to blue, and a strong arm curling around Sasuke.

“Please, come home.” Hinata’s eyes were pleading. She looked so fragile compared to her other teammates, a spring of lavender swaying in the wind.

Sasuke let out a harsh bark of laughter, his hands tightening on Naruto. “He is home.”

He dipped his head and caught the other’s lips between his, sinuous and sensual. Their body seemed to melt together, hips grinding in sync, clutching each other as if they were drowning. Sasuke tore his lips apart from Naruto's and sent the Konoha shinobis a triumphant leer. Naruto moved his mouth down, planting open-mouthed wet kisses as he went and left imprints of his teeth on the pale neck, watching his lover’s charcoal eyes flutter closed.

Hinata let out a choked sob, her eyes welling up with tears.

None of them doubted the truth of Sasuke’s words.

* * *

 The water ran down her fingers, rinsing the blood away.

* * *

 Sasuke pushed Naruto back as he glared at Danzo, “He’s mine.”

Naruto laughed, gazing at him fondly, “Yes, yes. I’ll hold the others off.”

Sasuke let a smirk tug up the corner of his mouth, “You’d better.”

“Teme.”

“Dobe.”

Danzo began to unwrap the bandages on his arm. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips and readied himself.

“Those eyes belong the Uchiha clan.”

* * *

Team 7 converged on the battlefield. She marched up to the swirling nucleus of power, the Kyuubi clothed in the armour of Susanoo. The mighty beast bowed its head towards her, she stepped on its nose gracefully, the clamber in its forehead slide open to welcome another member. Black and blue eyes greeted her. She felt calloused and warm palms take hers, one hand tanned, one hand pale. They shared a smile together, the first genuine smile Sakura had given since they had left.

Her hands glowed green, and her seal began to twine down her face, making its way across her body. Her two boys hummed with chakra. They attacked.


End file.
